prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Survivor Series (2005)
|público =15,000 |arena =Joe Louis Arena |cidade =Detroit, Michigan |evento anterior =Taboo Tuesday (2005) |próximo evento =Armageddon (2005) |evento anterior2=Survivor Series (2004) |evento=Survivor Series |próximo evento2 =Survivor Series (2006) }} Survivor Series (2005) foi um evento pay-per-view realizado pela World Wrestling Entertainment, ocorreu no dia 27 de novembro de 2005 no Joe Louis Arena em Detroit, Michigan. Esta foi a 19ª edição da cronologia do Survivor Series. O evento Na primeira luta do evento Booker T derrotou Chris Benoit, Booker fez o pin com um "roll-up" usando as cordas para ter vantagem; com o resultado Booker fez um a zero na série pelo vago WWE United States Championship. Trish Stratus derrotou Melina para manter o WWE Women's Championship, Stratus fez o pin depois de um "Jumping bulldog" do topo da terceira corda em Melina. Triple H derrotou Ric Flair, Flair não respondeu a contagem de 10 do juiz, após Triple H ter o acertado com o "Sledgehammer". O WWE Champion John Cena derrotou Kurt Angle para manter o título, Cena venceu após um "FU". Theodore Long derrotou Eric Bischoff, Long venceu após The Boogeyman acertsr um "Pumphandle Slam" em Bischoff. No evento principal No evento principal Team SmackDown formado por Batista, Rey Mysterio, John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Bobby Lashley e Randy Orton derrotou Team Raw formado por Shawn Michaels, Kane, The Big Show, Carlito e Chris Masters, Orton eliminou por último Shawn Michaels com um "RKO". Após a luta quando os lutadores da SmackDown comemoravam a vitória, as luzes se apagaram e druidas trouxeram um caixão para a arena que após ser atingido por um "raio"pegou fogo, de dentro do caixão em chamas saiu The Undertaker que foi ao ringue e começou a atacar todos os lutadores, jogou Orton para fora do ringue e aplicou vários "Chokeslams" e por último um "Tombstone Piledriver" em William Regal, Undertaker retornava dos "mortos" para se vingar de Randy Orton. Resultados |- !# !Lutas !Estipulação !Duração |- |Dark |Juventud derrotou Simon Dean. |Singles match |04:10 |- |1 |Booker T (com Sharmell) derrotou Chris Benoit. |Match 1 in a "Best of 7" match series pelo vago WWE United States Championship |14:21 |- |2 |Trish Stratus © (com Mickie James) derrotou Melina (com Joey Mercury e Johnny Nitro). |Singles match pelo WWE Women's Championship |06:30 |- |3 |Triple H derrotou Ric Flair. |Last Man Standing match |27:01 |- |4 |John Cena © derrotou Kurt Angle. |Singles match pelo WWE Championship , com Daivari como árbitro especial. |13:56 |- |5 |SmackDown GM Theodore Long (com Palmer Cannon) derrotou Raw GM Eric Bischoff. |Singles match |05:23 |- |6 |Team SmackDown (Batista, Rey Mysterio, John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Bobby Lashley e Randy Orton) (com Bob Orton e Jillian Hall) derrotou Team Raw (Shawn Michaels, Kane, The Big Show, Carlito e Chris Masters). |Five-on-five Survivor Series elimination match |24:01 |- !colspan="5"| }} |- |} Survivor Series eliminations |- !Ordem da eliminação !Wrestler !Team !Eliminado por !Finisher !Tempo |- |1 |Bobby Lashley |Team SmackDown! |Shawn Michaels |Eliminado depois de um Chokeslam de Kane. |07:17 |- |2 |Kane |Team Raw |Batista |Eliminado depois de um 619 de Mysterio e um Spinebuster de Batista. |11:41 |- |3 |Batista |Team SmackDown! |The Big Show |Eliminado depois de um Double Chokeslam de Kane e Big Show. |12:27 |- |4 |The Big Show |Team Raw |Rey Mysterio |Eliminado depois de um Clothesline from Hell (JBL), 619 (Mysterio), RKO (Orton) e outro Clothesline from Hell e um Seated Senton (Mysterio). |14:28 |- |5 |Carlito |Team Raw |John "Bradshaw" Layfield |Eliminado depois de um Clothesline from Hell. |17:35 |- |6 |Chris Masters |Team Raw |Rey Mysterio |Eliminado depois de um Dropin' The Dime. |19:12 |- |7 |Rey Mysterio |Team SmackDown! |Shawn Michaels |Eliminado depois de um Sweet Chin Music. |20:30 |- |8 |John "Bradshaw" Layfield |Team SmackDown! |Shawn Michaels |Eliminado depois de um Sweet Chin Music. |20:44 |- |9 |Shawn Michaels |Team Raw |Randy Orton |Eliminado depois de um RKO. |24:01 |- !Survivor: |colspan="5" bgcolor="#f2f2f2"|Randy Orton (Team SmackDown!) |- |} Categoria:Survivor Series